<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Через мир by KHR_Team_FB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364920">Через мир</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB'>KHR_Team_FB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Друг друга они узнают везде.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrome Dokuro/M.M.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KHR - WTF Kombat 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Через мир</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В Париже у М.М. глаза, похожие на молочный шоколад и светлые до белизны волосы. Она курит, стоя у барной стойки, демонстрирует окружающим нежный живот с татуировкой-бабочкой и длинные ноги в драных чулках. Хром ухмыляется и звонко шлёпает по призывно отставленным ягодицам, привлекательно обтянутым блестящей светлой тканью.</p><p>— Сколько стоишь на ночь, маленькая ласка? — хрипло спрашивает Хром.</p><p>— Для тебя — очень дорого, — отвечает М.М., растягивая гласные в словах, а губы — в улыбке.</p><p>— Бармен, шампанское для дамы и чего покрепче для меня, — требует Хром.</p><p>Сегодня она ничем не примечательный мужчина средних лет с проседью на висках и дурацком сером пиджаке, решивший снять девочку на ночь, чтобы разбавить унылую супружескую рутину. Сегодня Хром пьёт виски и отпускает М.М. пошлые комплименты, нагло лапая ту за коленки. Завтра утром Хром проснётся в номере дешёвого мотеля без гроша в кармане, и о встрече с М.М. будет напоминать только пепельница, в которой помимо окурков будет пепел от бумаг, переданных Мукуро.</p><p>В Риме за столиком уличного кафе М.М. накручивает на палец прядь иссиня-чёрных волос и поправляет очки в кораллово-красной оправе, уткнувшись в учебник по философии. Рядом стоит чашка нетронутого кофе, которую Хром задевает чехлом с гитарой. Пятно расползается по бежевой скатерти, М.М. вскидывается и шипит раздражённой гадюкой.</p><p>— Аккуратней, безрукая! — Она поднимает и внимательно осматривает книгу.</p><p>— Извините, — безразлично бросает Хром, выдувая розовый пузырь из жвачки.</p><p>— Я куплю вам новый кофе, — добавляет она, протягивая М.М. салфетку.</p><p>Хром заходит внутрь кафе, чтобы выйти через чёрный ход другим человеком — милой новенькой официанткой. М.М. фыркает и уходит, заложив салфетку с координатами базы Центауро в нуднейший учебник по философии.</p><p>В Лондоне М.М. подкалывает бирюзовые волосы красивой заколкой и самозабвенно играет на флейте. Длинные рукава псевдовосточной блузки покачиваются в такт, отчего кажется, что аисты и правда готовятся взлететь. Хром любуется ей, наслаждается каждой секундой обманчиво-безобидной мелодии, аплодирует и просит ещё. М.М. будто смущается, но играть продолжает, лишь один раз мельком взглянув на Хром, но от этого взгляда по коже бегут приятные мурашки. Хром бросает пять фунтов в наполовину заполненную банку и уходит в сторону, чтобы слиться со стеной и ещё послушать. Играть М.М. заканчивает минут через двадцать, собирается и рассеянно смотрит на место, где ещё секунду назад стояла Хром.</p><p>В Нью-Йорке М.М. заходит в ювелирный, чтобы купить себе что-нибудь из украшений. Хром думает, что форма Вайт-Спелл М.М. не идёт категорически, несмотря на светло-русые волосы и голубые глаза. Поправляет бейджик, подходит и негромко кашляет, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание увлёкшейся разглядыванием витрин М.М.</p><p>— Я бы посоветовал вам эти серьги, — говорит она, протягивая коробочку с рубиновыми капельками в золотой оправе. — Они подчеркнут вашу яркую индивидуальность.</p><p>М.М. улыбается немного неловко, по-настоящему и, конечно же, принимает подарок — оплачивает покупку Хром.</p><p>— Спасибо, Поль, — щебечет она по-французски и легко целует Хром в щёку.</p><p>Француженкам себя так вести можно.</p><p>Хром кивает и идёт с М.М. до кассы, где вежливо берёт её кредитку. Цифры Хром запоминает быстро — у неё вообще хорошая память на пароли.</p><p>В Японии у М.М. привычное розовое каре и восхитительные фиалковые глаза. В Японии М.М. сидит с ней спиной к спине, закинув ноги на подлокотник продавленного дивана в Кокуё, и ласково гладит её ладонь большим пальцем. Здесь не надо притворяться или быть кем-то, кроме себя, поэтому Хром прижимается ближе и облегчённо вздыхает. М.М. улыбается, оборачивается и притягивает её для нежного поцелуя.</p><p>Самолёт в Копенгаген у неё через пять часов.</p><p>Хром вылетает в Сидней ночью.</p><p>Они встретятся в Пекине через два месяца.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>